


Oneshots for Apex Legends

by Shadow_Eyes99



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Poly, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Eyes99/pseuds/Shadow_Eyes99
Summary: It will have everyone on the game in the story I will try to do requests to the best I can also this was on my Wattpad Creepyreader039
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Wraith x Lifeline (femxfem)

(Lifeline- Ajay Che  
For anyone that didn't know that was her real name also Wraith don't have a name or should I say she has no idea what her name is and other stuff about herself)

Wraith was training in the training grounds after her big lost she had last night she shot all of the targets and revived the bot that went down as she was getting more kills and getting better with her stealth Ajay was watching her and smiling as she was leaning on the wall as Wraith looked at Ajay with white eyes but it quickly turned back to green and she gave a small smile at Lifeline "hey Ajay what are you doing here? Thought you went out" Ajay giggled and shook her head "I did but I just got back from shopping" Wraith sighed a little as Ajay looked at her and gave her a hug "aw wraithbear I got a surprise for you in the kitchen" Wraith looked at her and blushed

*Wraiths thoughts*

She's the only one that understands me plus shes the first and only person I told about how I was tested on, escaped, and also how I don't know anything about myself Ajay is the sweetest, most caring, loyal, loving girl I have ever met, she's always on the enemy side but I get to talk to her when we're not on the battlefield I smiled at her she looked at me with those big brown eyes of hers, cute little freckles on her rosy cheeks and her small lips I just want to kiss her so badly she came up to me and hugged me I gently hugged her back with a light squeeze she then pulled back and said "stay here" I was puzzled but didn't look into it she walked into the kitchen so I sat down on the love seat in the living room about a few minutes later Ajay came out with a few things and put it down on the table

"What is all that Ajay?" Wraith looked at her Ajay smiled like she always does "oh... this? All this is pepperoni pizza, cheese, stuff crust mean lovers, wings, breadsticks, chocolate chip cookies, red velvet cake, cream cheese icing with Happy birthday on it" I looked at her with confusing "look Wraith... I know you don't know your birthday or anything but I remember the first day you came here and joined Apex so I remembered plus everyone should have a birthday" I started tearing up I just broke down and she hugged me tightly as I did to her she petted my hair to calm me "thank you t-thank you so much, Aja-..." I felt warmth on my lips and a spark I slowly opened my eyes Ajay she..she kissed me on the lips my crush kissed me I'm so happy as I was in shock I quickly closed my eyes and kissed her back deeply as I could I put every feeling into that kiss then I felt my eyes flutter open and seen her staring at me smiling I knew she was because I feel her lips on mine still "I liked you ever since I met you but over time that I got to know you and the years I have known you I have grown more attraction that leads to love... Wraith I love you" she smiled with tears in her beautiful brown eyes I wiped them away "Ajay I love you as well your the only one I have liked, told my secret if you would call it that you never judged me for it but you just excepted it with open arms that's one thing I love about you" Ajay giggled and pushed me lightly grabbed a pizza as she took a bite she scrunched up her nose in a really cute way "so Ajay will you like to be my girlfriend?" All she did was giggle and poked my nose "of course I will Wraithbear" I grinned as I bit into a juicy chicken wing full of sweet and spiciness

*outside the door*

Mirage, Octane, and Pathfinder was all behind the door "aww man I wanted wraith first Octane just laugh "mi amigo it's alright one day you will find someone else to love" Mirage pushed Octane and Pathfinder just looked at them both "friend I thought you liked Bloodhound" Mirage turned red as he ran and hit his decoy Octane just laughed at his little stunt


	2. Mirage x (female) reader x Octane (Poly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Author's note This request is for LucetteFairyTail so here it goes I will try my best to do a good job sorry it took so kind I was working on it but a lot of stuff came up just managed to get it done also Mirage- Elliott and Octane- Octavio  
> P.s let me know if I messed up I will fix it)

Octane's p.o.v

I was running as fast as I can as I fell I just got a sick twisted though going through my brain, is 4 little but powerful words "your not good enough" it's just repeating over and over again I just got tired of it and blew off both of my legs.

I just looked down at my limbs what was their just a mere second ago is gone now than out of nowhere, I have seen a man in goggles from the corner of my eyes with what looks like a female so I turned and they looked at me, it was a female and a man but as they were looking at me.

I looked at them in more detail the female was (height), with (eye color) color eyes and (hair color, length and style) hair wow she's so pretty like a little (favorite animal) and now with the man, he was 5'1, brown curly hair and brown eyes he was a cutie as well "hehe I see you was s-star-ruck..... I um mean fascinated by yours truly... oh the names Elliott but you can call me Mirage" as he said this another one of him popped up and he high five himself? Huh, I looked so confused.

Then the woman smiled well gave like a half-smile and with her soft beautiful voice said: "hey I'm (first name) but you can call me (code-name), what about you?...." I felt her eyes look at my limbs then I just chucked "I blew them off.. hehe" she kinda looked concerned, I mean I'm just a stranger but I assume she is just a sweet and worrisome women she got down on her knees and took out some medical supplies like bandages, alcohol, ointment.

She then started to clean and bandage then both up making sure they don't get infected then she got up dusted herself off and put her arm around my torso and the other to place my arm on her shoulder as she held onto my arm "Elliot help me with him please" he ran to us and care as much as he can do the same thing she did to me.

They then walked me somewhere it's a long walk "Haha" I just laughed (y/n) looked at me with a confused expression I just chuckled more "sorry mi amigos I just was thinking that this is a long walk but I'm not even walking can't even walk right now haha" she shook her head at me but I thought it was really funny but she didn't think that at all I mean who can blame her she's a lot saner then I am so I shouldn't even be so shocked about that as they were walking I looked at them both she's so kind and he's a jokester I chuckled low " all right we're here guys"

(Y/n)'s p.o.v

We finally got to the garage I open the garage door then me and Elliott brought him in shut the door put them on the couch he groaned in pain " we can make you a mechanical replacement if you want it will take a good while though" he smiled at me "sí take your time chica I can wait a while"

Elliott and the Spanish guy still didn't get his name I should though but then I went to go to the desk to get started on his new legs " so what's your name we told you ours but you didn't tell us your name" Elliott asked the Spanish man " I'm Octavio or better known as octane my code name" I looked over my shoulder and looked at Elliott he smiled at me I blushed a bit as I continue to work on his legs I heard them talk for a while as it got the first part done God this is going to take me awhile I thought in my head I sighed

Time skip to 10 hours later

I'm almost done just a few more minutes, I thought as I cranking up the screw and sanding the very sharp edges which took a few minutes, finally "done" I said low as I turned around and seen Elliott asleep he was snuggled up with the pillow, so I smiled walked over to the couch and sat down laid back a little bit to get comfortable close my eyes so ready to sleep, is it took 10 hours to get his legs complete then I felt them both cuddle me burying their face, one in my neck and the other in my hair and I smiled Softly As I drifted to sleep.


	3. Mirage x (Male) reader x Octane (Poly)

Octane's p.o.v

I was running as fast as I can as I fell I just got a sick twisted though going through my brain, is 4 little but powerful words "your not good enough" its justs repeating over and over again I just got tired of it and blew off both of my legs.

I just looked down at my limbs what was their just a mere second ago is gone now than out of nowhere, I have seen a man in goggles from the corner of my eyes with another man so I turned and they both looked at me, it was both of the men but as they were looking at me.

I looked at them in more detail the first man was (hight), with (eye color) color eyes and (hair color, length and style) hair wow he is so handsome like a (favorite animal) and now with the other man, he was 5'1, brown curly hair and brown eyes he was a cutie as well "hehe I see you was s-star-ruck..... I um mean tranced by yours truly... oh the names Elliott but you can call me Mirage" as he said this another one of him popped up and he high fived himself? Huh, I looked so confused.

Then the other guy smiled well gave like a half-smile and with their sexy voice said "hey I'm (first name) but you can call me (codename), what about you?...." I felt his eyes look at my limbs then I just chucked "I blew them off.. hehe" he kinda looked concerned, I mean I'm just a stranger but I assume he's just a sweet and worrisome guy, he got down on his knees and took out some medical supplies like bandages, alcohol, ointment.

he then started to clean and bandage them both up making sure they don't get infected then he got up dusted himself self off and put his arm around my torso and the other to place my arm on his shoulder as he held onto my arm "Elliot help me with him please" he ran to us and care as much as he can do the same thing they did to me.

They then walked me somewhere it's a long walk "Haha" I just laughed (y/n) looked at me with a confused expression I just chuckled more "sorry mi amigos I just was thinking that this is a long walk but I'm not even walking can't even walk right now haha" he shook his head at me but I thought it was really funny but he didn't think that at all I mean who can blame him, he is a lot saner then I am so I shouldn't even be so shocked about that as he was walking I looked at them both he is so kind and he's a jokester I chuckled low " all right we're here, guys"

(Y/n)'s p.o.v

We finally got to the garage, I open the garage door then me and Elliott brought him in shut the door put them on the couch he groaned in pain " we can make you a mechanical replacement if you want it will take a good while though" he smiled at me "sí take your time I can wait a while"

Elliott and the Spanish guy still didn't get his name I should though but then I went to go to the desk to get started on his new legs " so what's your name we told you ours but you didn't tell us your name" Elliott asked the Spanish man " I'm Octavio or better known as octane my code name" I looked over my shoulder and looked at Elliott he smiled at me I blushed a bit as I continue to work on his legs I heard them talk for a while as it got the first part done God this is going to take me awhile I thought in my head I sighed

Time skip to 10 hours later

I'm almost done just a few more minutes, I thought as I cranking up the screw and sanding the very sharp edges which took a few minutes, finally "done" I said low as I turned around and seen Elliott asleep he was snuggled up with the pillow, so I smiled walked over to the couch and sat down laid back a little bit to get comfortable close my eyes so ready to sleep, is it took 10 hours to get his legs complete then I felt them both cuddle me burying their face, one in my neck and the other in my hair and I smiled Softly As I drifted to sleep.


	4. Mirage x (non-binary) reader x Octane (Poly)

Octane's p.o.v

I was running as fast as I can as I fell I just got a sick twisted though going through my brain, is 4 little but powerful words "your not good enough" its justs repeating over and over again I just got tired of it and blew off both of my legs.

I just looked down at my limbs what was their just a mere second ago is gone now than out of nowhere, I have seen a man in goggles from the corner of my eyes with another person so I turned and they both looked at me, it was someone and a man but as they were looking at me.

I looked at them in more detail the person was (hight), with (eye color) color eyes and (hair color, length and style) hair wow they're so pretty like a (favorite animal) and now with the man he was 5'1, brown curly hair and brown eyes he was a cutie as well "hehe I see you was s-star-ruck..... I um mean tranced by yours truly... oh the names Elliott but you can call me Mirage" as he said this another one of him popped up and he high fived himself? Huh, I looked so confused.

Then the other person smiled well gave like a half-smile and with their beautiful voice said "hey I'm (first name) but you can call me (codename), what about you?...." I felt their eyes look at my limbs then I just chucked "I blew them off.. hehe" they kinda looked concerned, I mean I'm just a stranger but I assume they are just a sweet and worrisome person they got down on their knees and took out some medical supplies like bandages, alcohol, ointment.

They then started to clean and bandage then both up making sure they don't get infected then they got up dusted their self off and put their arm around my torso and the other to place my arm on their shoulder as they held onto my arm "Elliot help me with him please" he ran to us and care as much as he can do the same thing they did to me.

They then walked me somewhere it's a long walk "Haha" I just laughed (y/n) looked at me with a confused expression I just chuckled more "sorry mi amigos I just was thinking that this is a long walk but I'm not even walking can't even walk right now haha" they shook their head at me but I thought it was really funny but they didn't think that at all I mean who can blame them, they are lot saner then I am so I shouldn't even be so shocked about that as they were walking I looked at them both their so kind and he's a jokester I chuckled low " all right we're here, guys"

(Y/n)'s p.o.v

We finally got to the garage, I open the garage door then me and Elliott brought him in shut the door put them on the couch he groaned in pain " we can make you a mechanical replacement if you want it will take a good while though" he smiled at me "sí take your time I can wait a while"

Elliott and the Spanish guy still didn't get his name I should though but then I went to go to the desk to get started on his new legs " so what's your name we told you ours but you didn't tell us your name" Elliott asked the Spanish man " I'm Octavio or better known as octane my code name" I looked over my shoulder and looked at Elliott he smiled at me I blushed a bit as I continue to work on his legs I heard them talk for a while as it got the first part done God this is going to take me awhile I thought in my head I sighed

Time skip to 10 hours later

I'm almost done just a few more minutes, I thought as I cranking up the screw and sanding the very sharp edges which took a few minutes, finally "done" I said low as I turned around and seen Elliott asleep he was snuggled up with the pillow, so I smiled walked over to the couch and sat down laid back a little bit to get comfortable close my eyes so ready to sleep, is it took 10 hours to get his legs complete then I felt them both cuddle me burying their face, one in my neck and the other in my hair and I smiled Softly As I drifted to sleep.


	5. Mirage x Wraith

Wraith's p.o.v

We have a job to do and Mirage keeps joking around it's always been me and him going into the Apex games also with us this time is Bloodhound they can track down anemys better then me and Mirage can but at least we all work good as a team other then the fact Mirage can be annoying all the time... but it's nice having his company around and Bloodhound they keep quiet for most of the hunt but will speak up if needed to that's why I like them as a friend and teammate but outside the games they are quite friendly and also they read a lot as well off the battlefield I never really see them put a book down once they picked it up, also theirs Lifeline she reads to but she also plays music in her free time, Caustic he watches t.v and also goes to the training room, then we have Bangalore she also goes to the training room, Pathfinder trying to find his creator, Octane trying to work on being a lot faster but he also watches t.v and Gibraltar he spends time with his boyfriend and family and as for me I just hang out doing whatever I feel like that day.

I looked to my left and seen Mirage asleep he's always doing something wild but it's nice seeing him so peaceful I tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear he's cute in a way he smiled in his sleep and cuddled up to me I blushed and looked away "w-wraith" he muttered as he was basically on top of me passed out I patted his head so soft his floofy hair is super soft I thought as my eyes slowly start to get heavy I just wrap my arms around him and went to dreamland

No one's P.O.V

Wraith and Mirage was still past out on the couch cuddling lifeline walked by and smiled as she covered them up with a blanket and sat down in the kitchen with Caustic, Bangalore, Octane, Bloodhound, Pathfinder and Gibraltar

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I have been playing Apex for a good while wanted to make a story I will do damn their any kind of story that I want to read and you can request some you can
> 
> -Dm me  
> -Comment in this book  
> -Conversations
> 
> Some I can do but if you want something else just let me know
> 
> -Lemons  
> -Lime (not great but I can a bit)  
> -Sad  
> -Love triangles  
> -Friendships  
> -Ocs (original character)  
> -Au (alternate universe)


End file.
